


Secret Dance

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 239Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: whovianextrodinare said:prompt 4. "I’ve never seen you dance before" (Prompt list 9) Sam or Jared you chose.Prompt: "I’ve never seen you dance before"A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Secret Dance

Ever since you were a little girl you loved to dance. It was your outlet for stress and your feelings. You mostly danced in secret as it was frowned upon growing up. When you joined the Winchesters you never disclosed that you loved to dance. You kept that part of yourself hidden. It was the only way to protect yourself.  
It was late one night in the bunker and you thought you were alone. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity you dressed in your comfy clothes and took your iPod and doc to the library. Putting on your favorite playlist you do a couple of stretches to warm up before beginning to dance. You danced your way through four or five songs before seeing a figure in the doorway that stopped you in your tracks.   
“I’ve never seen you dance before.” Sam said softly.  
You blushed deeply and didn’t meet his eyes. You were embarrassed by being caught and half expected to be beaten or yelled at though you knew Sam would never.  
Sam crossed the room to you and tilted your head so you were looking at him.  
“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”  
You blushed more and shook your head not believing him.  
“(Y/N) you are beautiful and sexy and amazing. You looked like an angel while I was watching you dance.” He says softly as he leans down capturing your lips with his.


End file.
